criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Yoke of Capitalism
Under the Yoke of Capitalism is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth of the game. It is the fourth one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot Knowing that Alastair was involved in the manufacturing of Vis, Chief Galdwey sent Mona and the player to arrest him as well as surveil the event. Unfortunately, when they were ready to do it, they discovered that he was being supplanted by social media influencer Byron Curran who was helping SHUntegrate because his late girlfriend's sister was running as a candidate. However, while they were asking him about Alastair's whereabouts, they heard the audience screaming, so they rushed to the stage where they found independent candidate for student governor Kevin Patton with his neck crushed by a yoke. Priscilla confirmed that Kevin died immediately when the yoke fell directly on his neck while he was headbanging, though, his brain cells were showing strange behavior. They questioned candidate for student governor of STUN Praveen Yamauchi, candidate for student governor of SHUntegrate Genie Bretscher and taxi driver Elizardo Vogel. Soon after, the pair received a call from Alastair, who apologized for what he had done and wanted to tell them everything about Frederic's plans; nevertheless, when he was about to reveal the information, the call ended abruptly and the duo heard a deafening noise near them, SHUntegrate House was blown up. Rushing towards SHUntegrate House, the duo found the building destroyed and an open hatch among the debris, which led to an underground shelter. Inside, they found the exploited body of law student Rosaline Kenward and received a call from Frederic, who told them that before the police could arrest their associates, he would end up sending them all to death, revealing that Rosaline worked with him. Then, the duo suspected professor of Marxian ethics Marcus Doe and Alastair's impersonator, Byron. It was also discovered that Kevin was a terrible passenger who complained about Elizardo's fares, even paying him half of what was agreed upon arriving at his destination, as well as discovering that he vandalized one of STUN tapestries because they had been woven by people who were still oppressed by the capitalist yoke, blaming Praveen for bringing them in the first place. While trying to help reassure a crowd of students, they received a call from Abaddon, who informed them that he had found Alastair seriously injured near the lake behind SHU. At the hospital, before he could be taken to emergencies, Alastair revealed that Marcus had attacked him and Stephan Croteau; however, Professor Doe told them that it was they who had attacked him during his daily walk and he acted in self-defense. Also, Byron fought with Rosaline as she hinted that he was Amoret's ATM while she bewitched other boys and, inside Genie's jewelry box, the duo found the detonator that was used to kill Rosaline. Finally, they arrested Byron for the crime. Byron considered funny that they were trying to blame him of a double homicide, so he started recording the confrontation for his followers. However, when all the evidence was shown, he took a deep breath and confessed. Byron, Alastair, Rosaline, and another guy had been working with Frederic for months, yet, the only ones that knew the true nature of Vis were him and Paine, lying to the other two saying that it was a compound of vitamins. Their first experiment was injecting directly the drug into animals, killing most of them or turning them into aggressive subjects. However, the first experiment in humans (whose subject was Kevin) was successful and opened them a lot of possibilities. The problem came when Patton started giving Vis to almost everyone in SHU and Rosaline started mixing the drug with food. After speaking with Frederic, Byron knew that he needed to get rid of the weaklings to let the project continue. First, he placed the yoke over the main stage and worn out the rope that was holding it for it to fall over Kevin while he was performing the song that he previously modified. Then, he decided to go for Rosaline and Alastair, opening a gas tank inside SHUntegrate House and then throwing a match inside it. He noticed that he only knocked Rosaline out, so he moved her to the underground shelter where he placed a bomb in her stomach, detonating it while he returned to the stage to hide the detonator and blame Genie. Mona was ready to arrest him but then, he grabbed a knife and slashed his throat with a devilish grin on his face. Post-trial, Abaddon and the player visited Alastair in the hospital ward. He begged the duo for an opportunity to not go to jail since he wasn't conscious of the real nature of Vis. Even if they couldn't promise him anything concrete, he still revealed that he was about to bury the recipe to avoid Frederic and the others creating more Vis. After finding it, they noticed that the part with the other vital ingredient had been torn off, so they went to ask Stephan about it since he spent a lot of time with Alastair but, he didn't know anything about it. Meanwhile, Mona and the player found a sling bag in the parking lot and decided to return it to its owner. However, while they were looking for identification, they discovered not only that it was from Mitchell Hereward but that he had also visited Frederic in prison, receiving a box of cookies from him. He confessed that he wanted to help Maxwell Romanazzi after noticing that his health was decaying, so he thought that trying to buy the recipe from Frederic was a good idea, nevertheless, Spades only made fun of them and gave the influencer a present for the future corpse. After also convincing Ian Butler to maintain Butler Silk's sponsorship on Sacred Heart University, the team knew that they only needed to figure out who the last associate was, who would be revealed during the day of the elections by Alastair, in order to take down Frederic's drug scheme. Summary Victims *'Kevin Patton' (crushed by a yoke during his turn in the battle of the bands) *'Rosaline Kenward' (found exploited in an underground shelter) Murder Weapons *'Yoke' *'Bomb' Killer *'Byron Curran' Suspects :: Praveen Yamauchi :: STUN Candidate Profile: *The suspect suffers from sialorrhea *The suspect knows about songwriting *The suspect eats BLT sandwiches :: Genie Bretscher :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect knows about songwriting *The suspect eats BLT sandwiches Appearance: *The suspect is covered in rubble dust :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The suspect knows about songwriting *The suspect eats BLT sandwiches :: Marcus Doe :: Marxian Ethics Professor Profile: *The suspect suffers from sialorrhea *The suspect knows about songwriting *The suspect eats BLT sandwiches Appearance: *The suspect is covered in rubble dust :: Byron Curran :: Social Media Influencer Profile: *The suspect suffers from sialorrhea *The suspect knows about songwriting *The suspect eats BLT sandwiches Appearance: *The suspect is covered in rubble dust Quasi-Suspects :: Alastair Foss :: SHUntegrate Candidate :: Stephan Croteau :: Alastair's Campaign Manager :: Mitchell Hereward :: Social Media Influencer :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from sialorrhea *The killer knows about songwriting *The killer eats BLT sandwiches *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer is covered in rubble dust Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Anvil Box, Sandbag) *Examine Sandbag. (Result: Polaroid Camera) *Examine Polaroid Camera. (Result: Victim's Photo; New Suspect: Praveen Yamauchi) *Ask Praveen Yamauchi why he was sneaking out of the stage during Kevin's performance. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Spirit Board Box, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Spirit Board Box. (Result: Blood Pack; New Suspect: Genie Bretscher) *Question Genie about having a packet of the victim's blood. *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Frequent Customer Card; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Speak to Elizardo Vogel about his ride with Kevin before the event. *Examine Anvil Box. (Result: Song Sheet) *Analyze Song Sheet. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows about songwriting) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from sialorrhea) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Shelter. (Clues: Victim's Body, Emergency Kit, Safe Box) *Examine Emergency Kit. (Result: Glass Water Pipe) *Analyze Glass Water Pipe. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Marcus Doe) *Question Marcus Doe what he was doing inside the SHUntegrate House shelter. (Profile updated: Marcus knows about songwriting) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Camcorder) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder; New Suspect: Byron Curran) *Ask Byron Curran about the victim's constant flirting with Amoret. (Profile updated: Byron suffers from sialorrhea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats BLT sandwiches) *Investigate Elizardo's Taxi. (Clues: Hula Doll, Victim's Book) *Examine Hula Doll. (Result: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Bloody Cartoon) *Confront Elizardo Vogel about wanting to get rid of the victim. (Profile updated: Elizardo knows about songwriting and eats BLT sandwiches) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: STUN Tapestry) *Ask Praveen Yamauchi about the vandalized STUN tapestry by Kevin. (Profile updated: Praveen suffers from sialorrhea and knows about songwriting) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Marcus Doe about his attack on Alastair and Stephan at the lake. (Profile updated: Marcus suffers from sialorrhea and eats BLT sandwiches) *Investigate Stage Fireworks. (Clues: Crossette Box, Jewelry Box) *Examine Crossette Box. (Result: Hair Extensions) *Analyze Hair Extensions. (06:00:00) *Speak to Byron Curran about his physical altercation with Rosaline. (Profile updated: Byron knows about songwriting and eats BLT sandwiches) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Bomb Detonator) *Confront Genie Bretscher about having the detonator that was used to kill Rosaline among her belongings. (Profiles updated: Genie knows about songwriting and eats BLT sandwiches, Praveen eats BLT sandwiches) *Investigate Crop Plots. (Clues: Stage Blueprint, Undergrowth) *Examine Stage Blueprint. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Undergrowth. (Result: Tongue Piercing) *Analyze Tongue Piercing. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is covered in rubble dust) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (4/6)! (No stars) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (4/6) *Check if Alastair's health status is out of danger. *Investigate Underground Shelter. (Clue: Atomizer) *Examine Atomizer. (Result: Brown Particles) *Analyze Brown Particles. (06:00:00) *Investigate Stage Fireworks. (Clue: Chess Box) *Examine Chess Box. (Result: Vis Recipe) *Ask Stephan Croteau about the secret ingredient of Vis. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Result: Sling Bag) *Examine Sling Bag. (Result: Shrine Box) *Examine Shrine Box. (Result: Box of Cookies) *Analyze Box of Cookies. (06:00:00) *Confront Mitchell Hereward about his visit to Frederic. (Reward: Burger) *Convince Ian Butler to maintain his sponsorship of the university. (Reward: Butler Silk Blazer) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University